How Long Is Forever: The Remix
by CrimsonTears57
Summary: What if the Teen Titans stayed together when Starfire disappeared during the fight with Warp? What if, during the time she was away, they got a new member? Read to find out!


**AN – Alrighty. So I was, well _am_ watching Teen Titans and I just finished watching 'How Long is Forever' and I got this totally great idea! What if during the time span of twenty years the Teen Titans found someone else to keep their friendship together so they never really got separated? The plot would totally change! So that's what this whole story is about. Hope it turns out good since I never before wrote a Teen Titans fic. Tell me how it turns out please!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Teen Titans or the characters other than my OC, Rambler**

**

* * *

**

**How Long is Forever  
****The Remix**

Full of fury Starfire thrust herself towards Warp and pushed him into the time vortex. She struggled to reach his vortex regulator so she could defeat him. All around them were ticking clocks that moved faster and faster into the future.

"Let go of me!" Warp demanded trying to keep her from getting her hands on his regulator.

Grunting she shouted, "You have endangered my friends and ruined Blorthog!"

Ignoring her outburst Warp tried to explain to her why she had to let go. "Stop! If you damage the suit before we reach my future-" It was too late. Starfire had already gotten a hold of his regulator and ripped it from his golden suit. Warp disappeared into a deep dark abyss along with all the ticking clocks. "Nooo!"

Soon Starfire found herself falling towards a patch of freshly mowed green grass. She hit her head hard on the ground and groaned as she soothed it with her hand. "Uhn," she moaned, "Where am I?" She looked up to see Titans Tower gleaming beautifully in the sunlight the sound of her friends' laughter filling the air. "Friends!" She happily floated into the air and went to enter the Tower. But when she reached the door and tried to enter with her handprint the doors refused to open. "What is the matter? Why can I no longer enter my home?" Starfire questioned no one in particular. Then she decided to try and enter through the rooftop door.

No one occupied the roof, but the volleyball net where Starfire and her friends used to play volleyball with was still intact. The net hanging from the basketball hoop, she could see, was also used frequently since it was broken and tattered. As Starfire looked around she again heard the laughter of her friends and hurriedly entered the door from the roof.

Inside it was the same. The view of the city and water was still the same as it had been when Starfire saw it just that morning and the gray walls were still exactly where they used to be. But Starfire could feel that something was different. She followed the sound of her friends and soon reached the living room where they all used to hang out.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Beastboy shouted. They were all sitting around the couch, smiles on all of their faces.

Another, unfamiliar voice, said, "Oh. So a thought just crossed your mind? Must have been a _long_ and _lonely _journey."

At first it was quiet as everyone processed the joke through their brains. But after about three seconds everyone burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Haha! Long and lonely journey," Cyborg repeated cracking up again.

Even Beastboy was laughing until he truly understood the meaning of the girl's joke. "Hey!" He whined. "That's not funny!"

"Wow. I'd call you stupid, but that be an insult to _stupid people_," she said again. Just like last time everyone began to crack up at her joke. But Starfire could not completely understand the point of her jokes.

Beastboy raised his fists into the air. "I'm not stupid! I know lots of things!"

The girl waved her hand as if telling him to do so. "Oh please tell us everything you know. It'd only take ten seconds, would it not?" Once again everyone started to laugh at her jokes. Even Raven cracked a smile, which was an extremely rare sight.

Beastboy crossed his arms and puffed in anger. The girl chuckled and scooted close to his skinny but well-fit form. "Aw… You know I still love you," she said giving him a small peck on the cheek. His cheeks went a bright red as Cyborg let out a suggestive whistle. Just then Starfire realized that her friends were no longer young like she was.

Starfire could no longer hold in what she wanted to ask. "Who are you? And why has everyone aged so much?"

Everyone turned to the sound of the familiar voice and when they saw Starfire their eyes went wide with confusion. Robin was the first to speak. "Starfire? Is that you?" Starfire noticed that his hair was no longer short and spiky but long and straight. His suit was different as well for it was black with a blue bird on his chest.

"Robin? What has happened?" Starfire asked stepping closer to her friends. As they came more into view she noticed that they changed very much. Raven no longer wore her dark blue clothes but instead pure white ones. Beastboy was no longer short but tall and more muscular than he had been the last time Starfire saw him. Cyborg was the only who had not changed a lot.

They all rose from their seats on the couch and the girl who Starfire had not recognized asked, "Is that her? Is that Starfire from twenty years ago? The girl who disappeared in that time vortex?"

"Twenty years ago?" Starfire repeated.

Robin stepped forward and tried to explain. "Remember that fight with Warp? That was twenty years ago, Star. You fell into that time vortex and we never saw you again. We weren't sure what had happened to you."

Starfire tried to comprehend his words, but she just couldn't understand. "But I destroyed his time manipulator." She took the time vortex from the strap on her waist and lifted it up so they could see it.

Cyborg walked up to her and took the device in his hands. He looked it over and said, "Warp was planning to go back hundred years. Guess you stopped him at twenty."

"But then… Who is she?" Starfire asked looking at the unknown girl who stayed by Beastboy's side.

She stepped forward. "My name is Rambler. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from everyone." Rambler smiled a pretty smile of pearly white teeth, but Starfire couldn't feel anything but frightened. Who was this girl and why is it that her friends seemed to have so much more fun with Rambler than with her?

"I don't understand," Starfire said taking a step back and putting her arm around herself as a way to comfort her.

Robin took her by the shoulder and led her to the couch so she could sit. "After you had disappeared we weren't sure if we were still going to stay together as the Teen Titans. But then we met Rambler when a mutated worm attacked the city. We didn't even have to help her to take it down. But after that we talked with her and she just all of a sudden became part of the Teen Titans."

"But why-" Before Starfire could finish her question bright red lights shined throughout the Tower and a loud bell ringed.

"Trouble," Robin said as he checked the computers.

"Who is it this time, Night Raven?" Rambler asked him.

Starfire looked at her puzzled. "Night Raven?" she whispered though no one could hear her over the blaring alarm system.

After pressing a few buttons on the computer Night Raven answered, "Crawler!"

Starfire stood by dazed as she watched everyone rush out of the Tower. She was certain they had forgotten about her and that she was going to be left alone at the Tower, a place where she once felt welcomed, a place she called her home. Now she wasn't sure what to call it. But Night Raven stopped just before exiting. "Are you coming, Star?"

Starfire couldn't help but smile. With a heart filled with joy she lifted from the ground and followed after him.

The city was in complete chaos as a giant centipede monster stormed through it eating almost every building. When it let out a loud roar it was as though the earth shook beneath it. "I hate bugs," Raven groaned.

"Titans! Go!" Night Raven commanded. He ran to it but stopped just in front of it. "Rambler! Tangle it down!"

"Roger!" Rambler shouted back. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. "Argh!" she grunted reopening her eyes, which now glowed red and lifting her arms. Up out of the ground rose a giant vine of roses that wrapped around the large critter strangling it to the ground. "Go, go, go!"

Immediately Raven hit the centipede with three cars that were parked along the sidewalk. But it still thrashed in Rambler's grip. "Can't.. hold it… much longer!" she yelled. Then the centipede opened it's mouth and out came small brown pellets that hit her right in the stomach. "Ugh!" Rambler groaned as she flew into a building behind her.

"Rambler!" Beastboy shouted before angrily changing into a T-Rex. He hit the side of the critter with his head and knocked it into some buildings. Beastboy then rushed over to Rambler's side. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her sore head, but nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Ahh! My baby!" a woman shouted. They turned their heads to the shout and saw a baby stroller in the street. The mother had been thrown onto the sidewalk and was weeping uncontrollably for her baby that was still in the street. The creature was just about to hit the baby with a ton of brown pellets when Rambler jumped in front of the baby and raised her arms. Up came tons of vines that acted as shield between the pellets and her. On the vines were roses that seemed to eat up the pellets and shoot them back at the centipede. Soon the critter got aggravated and was about to throw a humungous rock of brown stuff at her. But she was too busy soothing the crying baby to notice.

"Rambler!" Beastboy cried turning into a large raven. He flew over her and picked her up with his claws just before the large brown thing could squish her. He placed her gently next to the crying woman so she could give her back her baby.

"Alright!" Night Raven shouted to get everyone's attention. "Rambler blind him! Raven hold him down! Cyborg hit him with everything you got!"

"Roger!" Rambler shouted. She closed her eyes and raised her hands as though she were about to give the large creature a hug. Then she pursed her lips and a small crimson rose grew from hit. When she blew on it tons of pollen flew form it and into the eyes on the centipede causing it to writher around.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven shouted her eyes going black. Her black magic wrapped around the monster and tightened it down to the ground. But the critter continued to thrash about.

"Night Raven!" Cyborg shouted getting his blaster ready.

"Now!" Night Raven said throwing tons of small black explosives at the monster. At the impact of both Cyborg's blaster and Night Raven's electric disks the centipede threw it's head back in defeat and then disappeared into a pile of black dust.

Soon a throng of people surrounded the Teen Titans. Starfire stood in the sidelines thinking at how well they fought without her assistance. Night Raven noticed how she kept her distance and he pushed himself out of the crowd. He took her hand and said, "Want to go back to Teen Titans Tower?"

Starfire looked down at the ground unsure if she would feel welcomed at the Tower. "I do not know. Everything feels so different. Will I be welcomed?"

Night Raven smiled at her. "Of course you will, Star."

"Um. So you're powers involve roses?" Starfire asked Rambler who was munching on some chocolate chip cookies.

She swallowed what was in her mouth and answered, "Mm-hmm. That's how I got my name. Rambler means a straggling or climbing rose. It also means a person who walks for pleasure and I guess I like to do that too."

"I see," Starfire said with a smile. She was completely wrong about feeling welcomed. Rambler was extremely kind and she had even been to Tameran. She even knew the language as though she was born there! "And you and Beastboy are together, yes?"

"Yep," she said taking his arm in hers. "He made me laugh and I… well I made fun of him." They all let out a small laugh.

Then out of nowhere came Warp, flying through the window. "Sorry to ruin your small reunion, but I do really need my vortex regulator back!" He went flying towards Starfire who had the regulator strapped to her waist.

Luckily she dodged him just before he could get his hands on it. Night Raven then tried to kick him, but Warp blasted him away with one of his laser guns located on his wrist. Starfire hit him with her starbolts, but he blocked them using his shield. "Have I not told you before? Your powers of no use!" Warp shouted hitting Beastboy and Rambler with his lasers.

Rambler got up, her eyes glowing crimson red. "Then we'll make them of use!" she shouted. From beneath Warp grew small vines that wrapped around him like slithering snakes. They then grew large thorns that pierced through his suit.

"Ugh!" He ripped them apart getting loose, but not in time. Night Raven hit him from above with his leg and caused Warp to land on his side by Starfire. He smirked as he sneakily snatched the regulator. "I have what I need. Tata, Teen Titans." He disappeared into thin air.

"We must stop him!" Starfire cried. "We must not let him get away with his theft!"

"What about you?" Beastboy asked. "You can't possibly stay here in this time period."

"But if she goes back… what would happen to me?" Rambler asked. "What if we never see each other again?" She looked at Beastboy who tightened his grip on her hand.

"That's right. Changing the future just might change the past," Cyborg explained.

Starfire brightened with an idea. "What if she were to come with me? To the past?"

Rambler shook her head. "It wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be right." Now she was walking backwards slowly, feeling alien already.

"Rambler…" They all looked at her while standing together as though they were the original Teen Titans again.

Tears accumulated in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "It's okay," she said, sniffling a bit. "I understand. Starfire needs to return to her time period." She turned away and jumped out of the window where Warp had come in through. Beastboy ran to the window and saw Rambler floating away on a giant rose. She looked back and Beastboy saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Rambler…" he whispered.

Warp stood in a warehouse fixing his suit so that he could return to his time period. But then all of a sudden there came a blast of blue energy that knocked the regulator out of his hands. "No!" he shouted trying to grab it. But Night Raven picked it before he could retrieve it.

"Looks like you're going to need to find another way home," he said as he kicked Warp in the head. Then Cyborg blasted him again and Starfire hit him with starbolts.

But then Warp got the upper hand when he blinded them all with a strobe bomb. "Maybe next time Titans," he said as he retrieved the time vortex and opened a vortex. But just before he could walk through it a kick in his side sent him flying into a ton of boxes. It was Rambler to the rescue!

"Starfire! His suit," Rambler yelled outstretching her hands toward him. They turned into long vines that wrapped tightly around Warp's body. Once Starfire figured out what Rambler wanted her too she mustered up all her energy and turned it into a starbolt, which she sent flying towards the centerpiece of Warp's suit.

"Nooo!" Warp screamed. But soon his shouts of anger turned to wails of a crying little baby. His suit began to fall around him and Rambler no longer had to hold him down with her vines. They all surrounded the man, or at least what used to be a man. Now he was a little baby crying his head off.

Cyborg, on the other hand, took the vortex regulator from Starfire's hands and connected it to his hand. He shot his blue energy into the closing vortex and redirected it to go back twenty years. "Starfire! You need to get back to your time!"

Starfire flew to the vortex with the ancient artifact that Warp had stolen in hand. But stopped to turn and look back at Rambler. "But what about you, Rambler?"

Rambler gave Starfire the thumbs up and a beautiful white smiled. "I'll be fine! Just don't forget about me!" Beastboy smiled at the girl's change in attitude and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close thinking it was probably the last time he would be able to do so.

"Never will I forget you," Starfire said before jumping in to the vortex. Again she was surrounded by thousands of clocks, but now they ticked backwards as if signifying going back in time. Once she reached her time period she fell into a deep black hole. But this time, on the other end were her friends. Exactly the way she left them.

"And then Beastboy pulled Rambler closer to him and I went into the vortex," Starfire finished. Her friends all surrounded her as she told them what happened in the few seconds she was gone. "It was all so amazing!"

"See Raven! Chicks so dig the pointy ears," Beastboy said expertly wiggling his ears.

Starfire giggled when all of a sudden the alarms around the Tower started to go off. "Trouble!" Robin shouted.

They hurried to where a giant mutated worm caused havoc in the city. But when they arrived there, a girl, around their age, was just finishing up with squishing the worm to bits with a large vine covered with thorns. The Teen Titans looked at her amazed at her abilities, but Starfire was the only one to feel a sense of déjà vu.

When the girl saw them looking at her she walked over to them. "Oh my goodness! You must be the Teen Titans!" She held out her hand and smiled a dazzling white smile. "I'm Rambler."

**The End!

* * *

**

**So? Did you like it? I think I did a pretty good job with it. But who cares what I think! It's all about the readers!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


End file.
